Fluid-handling systems, such as water-handling systems, hydrant systems, e.g., fire-hydrant systems, etc., often include several branches coupled to a main fluid supply. Problems with such systems can occur when one of the branches needs to be shut down, e.g., for servicing that branch, in that the main fluid supply may have to be turned off, preventing the supply of fluid to all the branches. This problem is exacerbated for fire-hydrant systems in that the supply of water to several fire hydrants may be turned off for the sake of servicing single fire hydrant, for example. Because of the problems associated with turning off the fluid to several branches for the sake of servicing a single branch, valves, such as ball valves, are sometimes installed in each branch so that each branch can be shut down individually without shutting down the remaining branches. However, problems may occur for subterranean fluid-handling systems with a subterranean valve for one or more branches, for example, in that digging through the ground is required in order to gain access to a subterranean valve for shutting down the branch corresponding to that subterranean valve.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternative valves.